


Tui Beifong

by neo4_urSOUL



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo4_urSOUL/pseuds/neo4_urSOUL
Summary: Lin gets Kya the polar bear dog she's secretly always wanted.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Tui Beifong

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I can't sleep at 3:00AM. I start to project my want for a polar bear dog onto Avatar characters lol

Korra coming to visit them was always a treat because wherever she comes she brings Naga along with her. Not that Kya does not love Korra or her company but Kya has always had a secret love for polar bear dogs. Ever since seeing her first one on a trip to the Southern Water Tribe when she was 3 years old, she’s wanted one. She asked her dad for one once but he told her it wasn’t a good idea because of all the traveling they did and it wouldn’t be good for the animal. Then when she got old enough to get one herself she took off to travel the world and thought polar bear dogs don't go well with the nomadic lifestyle. So whenever she gets the chance she pets and plays with Naga. She's such a sweet dog and Kya loves giving her treats and belly rubs in exchange for Naga's kisses. 

Lin however did not feel the same way about Naga. To Lin, Naga was huge, smelly, and convenient for transportation in a pinch. Well, that's at least what she projects outward to people. Raava forbid people see the mighty Chief Beifong showing any sort of softness, even if it is to an animal. She'd refuse to pet Naga even after Naga nudges her hand but keeps a stash of polar bear dog treats in her pocket. 

Kya's never said it to Lin but Lin knows her wife and knows how much she wants a polar bear dog. So she comes up with a plan to surprise her wife and earn herself the "best wife" award.

It wasn't as difficult as Lin thought it would be to get the animal. All it took was a call to Katara in the Southern Water Tribe and an already planned trip to Republic City for Ikki's Master's ceremony.

Luckily for Lin, an abandoned polar bear puppy was brought into the animal shelter and was available for adoption. Katara being who she was had no problem getting the staff to let her adopt the dog for Lin. 

The puppy was a 5-month-old female pup who loved treats, belly rubs, and cuddling Katara quickly found out. She loves running around and playing but also likes to sit as close as possible whenever people come to Katara for healing. Katara has only had her for a week and knows she's perfect for Kya.

Since Katara's trip was already planned she boards the Future Industries airship the avatar convinced her girlfriend to send for her along with a skittish puppy. Kya will be working at the hospital so she won't be there when she lands but Lin is meeting Katara at Air Temple Island to get the puppy to surprise Kya when she gets home from work. 

After they finally land the pup is eager to be back on solid ground again and Katara is eager to get her to Lin. Tonraq, who came to Republic City with his wife to see their daughter, helped Katara make sure that the puppy didn't dart off before Katara could get her to Lin. 

"Hi Aunt Katara, thank you so much for this," Lin says as she embraces Katara.

"It's nothing all dear, you know I'll do anything for you."

Lin feels something nudge at her pocket and looks to see the polar bear puppy trying to get the treats in her pocket.

Crouching down and taking a treat out Lin scratches behind the puppy's ear. It might be the treat but it seems like Lin and the puppy are already warming up to each other.

"So are you ready to come home with me and meet your mommy? You're a surprise but I know she's going to love you. I already have a collar for you so people know who you are and you're our baby." Lin talks to the puppy, petting her with one hand while grabbing the collar from her other pocket. Lin made the tag herself, one side designed with the water tribe symbol and the puppy's name and the older side with the Beifong symbol and her and Kya's contact information. 

Lin fastens the collar around the puppy's neck and looked at her handiwork. 

"I hope you like the name 'Tui' after the moon spirit. Your mommy is an amazing waterbender and loves the moon.”

At the name Tui, the puppy's tail started wagging faster than it was when Lin gave her a treat. 

Lin chuckles, "I guess that means you do."

Lin says goodbye to Katara, wanting to get Tui home and not take her to Air Temple Island because the kids will definitely ruin the surprise and Kya should be getting home in a couple of hours.

Once home, after a stop in the park to let Tui run out her pent-up energy from the flight, Lin lets Tui roam around the apartment while she grabs all the puppy supplies she got from the store this morning after Kya went to work. 

Tui eventually settles onto the couch for a nap despite Lin showing her the really nice and what she assumes is a comfortable, dog bed. Lin wants to move her to the bed but she looks so cute she doesn't have the heart to. Kya's going to let her sleep on their bed anyway so there's no point even trying to get her to sleep in the dog bed.

Knowing her wife will be home soon Lin starts working on dinner while Tui sleeps. 

\--------------

Kya had a long day at work and wanted nothing more than to get home and relax and cuddle with her wife. Hopefully, Lin has already cooked or ordered dinner because Kya skipped lunch and is starving.

Using her key to unlock the door to their home Kya immediately feels some of the tension leave her body.

It smells and sounds like Lin is in the kitchen so Kya heads in that direction to kiss her wife.

Before she makes it to the kitchen Kya sees a ball of white fur on their couch. 

"Lin?" Kya calls out confused. 

"I'm in the kitchen," Lin responds.

"What is this bundle of fur on our couch," Kya asks.

Lin comes into the living room with a nervous look on her face.

"Umm, it's a polar bear dog."

"I know that Lin but what is it doing here."

Kya hopes this polar bear dog being here means this is theirs but she doesn't want to get her hopes up.

"She's yours if you want her, well I really hope you do since I had your mom bring her all the way from the Southern Water Tribe. Her name is Tui, well that's what I named her but we can still change it if you don't like it."

Lin rubs the back of her neck, nervously rambling, hoping she did the right thing.

"I know you've always wanted a polar bear dog but because of all your traveling, you never got one. I see how you are with Naga and you've settled down here in Republic City and don't travel as much as you used to so I thought maybe I'd surprise you with one of your own."

Kya kneels to pet Tui which wakes her up. She's immediately excited to see a new face, her tail wagging quickly. It might be the Water Tribe connection because Tui instinctively seems to feel connected to Kya and vice versa. Kya picks her up from the couch and cuddles her like a baby while Tui covers her face in kisses.

"She's perfect Lin, thank you," Kya says walking over to her wife to kiss her. 

"Your mom says she loves to cuddle and likes to be close during healing sessions so I think she'll be a nice comfort for your patients. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan will love her too she's full of energy and loves to play, I wish you could've seen her when I took her to the park." Lin says.

Kya can't believe Lin really got her a polar bear dog! She never actually told her she wanted one, at least probably not since they were kids, but her wife knows her so well. Lin Beifong is the best wife.

"I hope you know she's sleeping in the bed with us," Kya says.

Lin chuckles and wraps her arms around her wife, with the puppy between them now trying to climb onto Lin.

"As long as she doesn't steal all of my cuddles and only after sex." Lin compromises.

"Don't worry, I'll always have cuddles for the greatest wife in the world."

Kya kisses her amazing wife then buries her face in the fluffy fur of her new puppy. Her life was already amazing with her perfect wife now she has the perfect puppy curled against her chest and life couldn't be more fulfilling.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
